


Loss of innocence

by HelenofTroy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Lovers, Marriage, Multi, Political Alliances, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Finally Philippe D'Orleans is back in Versailles after the painful war in the Netherlands.When he left his wife was going to have a child, and he had just started again with the love of his life, Chevalier.But Philippe knew that the relationship between his wife and Chevalier was difficult because of his lover's jealousy, but to his surprise now everything is different."Time heals all wounds" in effect ...





	Loss of innocence

Philippe wiped the sweat from the trip before getting into the bathtub.

He wanted Chevalier to see him again as the young god he was used to seeing, and not the savage young man who had become even more seasoned from that bloody war that almost cost him his life.

Philippe had already greeted his brother in private.

-The court deserves to honor its hero- Louis had said.  
-I did what I could there, brother-Philippe whispered.

After everything that had happened, Louis still used that damned irony when talking to him. It was his elegant and cold way of letting him know he was not pleased.

But Philippe knew that Louis could not give more of himself.  
\- Has my son been born?  
-Yes brother. You will be pleased to know that he has been a healthy baby boy.  
-Good-said Philippe, putting his hands to his forehead-you thought i would not get it, right?  
\- What? Win the war or father a male child?-his green eyes looked at him playfully.  
Philippe observed without saying anything the big eyes of Louis.  
An awkward silence opened between the two.

Perhaps it was because of the tiredness of the trip, or perhaps because of his sensual instincts numbed so long, but Philippe himself realized that he was looking at his brother as one of the young admirers who wanted to win his favor.  
Louis was beautiful and challenging.  
His red and gold jacket made Philippe's eyes move from his eyes to his lips, and from there to his jacket.  
Philippe wondered what those red lips for which all women were dying would know, for which even Madame de Montespan, the most haughty and powerful lady that had ever been in Paris, would have sold her soul to the devil.

Philippe approached his brother's face, who standing and stiff like a statue, and vigilant as a hunting dog looked at his face still muddy.

Philippe's black hair touched his brother's light brown curls.  
As when they were children ...  
Louis gave a deep sigh of disapproval, which Philippe found delicious.

Philippe shrugged smiling one last time before disappearing. His brother still smiled. Louis would never lose the desire to play.

Philippe looked at himself naked in the bathtub. He was completely alone. He did not want camera aids that night.  
He felt the desire inside his guts.  
He looked at her white skin as he took the glass of red wine reflected in the large mirror in front of her bathtub. He looked with interest his arms muscles, strengthened because the war´s fights. He thought they would love to Liselotte, when he plunged into her himself again, after threatening her with the sword, like that time ...  
That time....  
God! How he was disturbed by this woman, so tiny, so insignificantly honest, so lacked of the remotest darkness and yet known of how to make emerge from him a desire that had never experienced by any woman with his words! And after was his heart, the light of his eyes, Chevalier. His true love. He would look his arms, and he would surround them with his white hands full of light rings, and he would add them provocatively while his mouth would open to Philippe like a flower.

Only with Chevalier was he the man he really was.

But there were the words that Liselotte would tell him again, and that would pierce his mind.  
Chevalier was the owner of his body and heart, but Liselotte was the owner of his mind.  
Chevalier knew it. He knew that part of Philippe had been earned by his wife, and that it would never be his.  
It had been a long day coming back to home. But there he was, as if he had never left.  
His curly, dry hair finally slipped out of the tub.

Philippe passed his hands, scratching his thighs firmly.

That night he would possess them both. He wanted both.  
It was his right, and they were his property. He would be their man tonight.

But there would be a problem. Liselotte has just given birth. And Chevalier would be jealous again and would make one of his tantrums again. Both would refuse sleep with him, that for sure.

-I do not care he's mine, as she is - Philippe said aloud hitting the water.  
He was burning inside, like a volcano.  
His erection became more evident when he jutted out of the tub.  
All traits of humanity and generosity towards them had disappeared in his mind.  
That night he would lie with both.  
It does not matter what neither of them said.  
he had been dreaming of Chevalier and her white skin and Liselotte's small smiling figure for months.  
Damned! Their quarrels did not matter to him, they would do what he wanted. They lit him, they should pay for his passion.

Philippe put on his bathrobe himself. Then he ran down the corridor breathlessly. He ignored the guards, pushed the maids until he reached his wife's room.

First he would see his son.

Philippe opened the doors, and suddenly he saw them both.  
Chevalier completely lost in the child he held by the window, barely looked at the door.

-Damn wet nurse! you're always late ... oh-said Chevalier, looking to Philippe, and after that to Liselotte, who behind Chevalier had both hands on Chevalier´s shoulders smiling. Liselotte slowly put a kiss in the Chevalier´s nape. Was a sudden kiss, a fast and chaste kiss, but was a kiss.

What did that mean? What was Chevalier doing in his wife's room?  
Was it really him? and why Liselotte was kissing him?

It was not the Chevalier´s figure, but the dignity on his face that made him different.  
And his hair ... was strangely smooth, like his brother's. He only had his blond curls at the end of his mane, so openly different was his hair and his clothes, which looked like the serious version of Chevalier. He saw the sames rings in the hands of his wife and his lover. Two rings with a blue stone.

That was the signal of an alliance. He knew them too much. It had been an idea of both, not only Chevalier´s. Liselotte had been a little that primordial innocence with which she had arrived to Versailles one year ago. Chevalier would have been in charge of that. It was his specialty. Break with innocence. Corrupt, fill with desire any soul, even that of his wife.  
What a lovely toy Liselotte would have been in her hands during that year of her pregnancy! Chevalier would have been the personified sweetness, filling it with all the attention of a true friend. With the fall of Madame de Montespan and the Sophie fall too, Liselotte would have been absolutelly alone.

But Sophie had been summoned again to the court for Fabien. That damn dark investigator of Louis was dying of lust for schoolgirl Sophie. Philippe had always known that . Sophie would be filled with his seed soon, and one day she would ask Liselotte for help again ...But Fabien was destined to end in Sophie´s bed like Chevalier and Liselotte were that night for him.

His eyes went from the navy blue of Chevalier´s coat to his wife.  
Liselotte also looked different. Her hair was different, now her hair was much longer, and her figure was thinner in that precious golden suit she wore. It seemed really sophisticated.

Philippe's desire grew when he saw them. But above all to see the harmony between them.

-Husband...  
Philippe said:  
-I see the hand of my lover in my wife, and the hand of my wife in my man's-he tried took his wife´s hand.

Liselotte smiled as she opened her arms with the frankness of a sister as she always did with him.  
But Philippe shook his head diabolically, drawing her libidinally towards him. Philippe watched her from his height, and then descended his body, rubbing against Liselotte in a perverted way.

-What are you doing, Philippe? What´s wrong with you?-she asked moving away from him with violence, walking towards Chevalier. Liselotte took refuge in his figure, hiding herlsef in his height, when Chevalier turned around.

-Here is your son, Alexander- said Chevalier, raising his right eyebrow.

Chevalier squeezed the newborn tightly, as if it would break when Philippe's blue eyes fixed on him with a mixture of desire and anger alien to him.  
The baby gave a little cry.

Philippe stopped his violent game with those two, to contemplate his little son.

He had brown hair, and his little eyes would hardly have.  
-Alexander-he said looking the baby´s little lips opened.

The birth of a child was something wonderful. Philippe had already experienced it with his previous daughters the day Henriette had had them.  
He took the baby in his arms smiling, like he had done under the serene Henriette´s eyes. But with Henriette all was stained under the Louis presence. Always. While now, all was peace and harmony.  
Alexander began to cry under her golden blanket.  
-Oh my boy is hungry, like his father-said Philippe kissing his little front looking to those two who were getting him more mad yet.

-I'll call his nurse. I leave you alone. I suppose you'll have to catch up-said Liselotte, taking the baby.

 

-Oh no, you will not, wife-said Philippe

-Philippe, as far as I'm concerned, I'm happy and grateful to God for your return, but you and I have already fulfilled what was expected of us- said Liselotte with determination, challenging him with the fruit of her insides among them crying.

-Oh Did he tell you that? -the Philippe´s cruel tone was obvious.

-Don´t be ridiculous-said Chevalier looking throught the window glasses.

-Your state after the war is worrying-said Liselotte- but it is not for me to put this down. My duty is fulfilled. Our son is my duty now, and my dedication to God.

-Oh God our Lord is nothing to do this time. Command that the child be taken, but stay here. We have to talk. All of us-said Philippe looking Chevalier.

The wet nurse came back right away. Liselotte watched with concern as her son was taken away.

-Do not worry, madame. His mental states after the war are a recurring theme in him. He always returns uncivilized-Chevalier signaled for him to fill a glass.

Philippe gave a laugh in the air that seemed to hurt both. Then he filled two more glasses and approached them.

-I see that things around here have changed too much in my absence.  
-We have reached an agreement -said Liselotte  
-His agreements, my dear, only benefit him. Maybe he cheats on you but he can not-said Philippe, running a hand through Liselotte's long hair and undoing her bun.

 

Philippe put his other hand on Chevalier's shoulder, whose breathing was beginning to break.

Then Philippe watched them both silently, noticing their faces.

-You're so similar, you could almost be siblings- he said, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent that they both distilled.

Then he brought their hands to his mouth. Both hands had the same ring with the blue stone.

-Even you perfume yourself and wear the same jewelry. Are you siblings?

 

Philippe bit the index fingers of both of them gently, and with his right arm he scratched Chevalier's sleeve. His eyes were almost black, thought Liselotte. that was not her Philippe.

His lover seemed to understand Philippe better approaching him and kissing him on the lips, but not his wife, who perhaps because of a strange Stockholm syndrome tried to move away of Philippe, and search the Chevalier´s protection, but Chevalier pulled her to his side yet nearer, and gave her the shelter she was looking for in him , around his shoulders.

Chevalier then took Liselotte's face with both hands, and watched her long and hard. Liselotte found in that face now distorted by desire the blue eyes friends of all these long months of confinement in which she had been fat and heavy reading aloud the letters of Philippe for both.

 

-Our agreement was an honest fraternity, Madame, for your son, for Philippe. We must demonstrate that fraternity. Remember that I warned you that this would happen.

-Yes- said Liselotte, feeling Philippe begin to slowly undo her dress from behind-but you did not tell me what would happen so soon. I can not...

Liselotte found in that face of Chevalier now distorted by desire the blue eyes friends of all these long months of confinement in which she had been fat and heavy reading aloud the letters of Philippe for both.

-Remember that I told you before i left my love-said Philippe whispering in the ears of his wife-tell me.

-That I had fun- she said-that this is Versailles.

The agreement was made.

Chevalier opened his mouth obscenely and they both led Liselotte to the bed.

She closed her eyes. For the first time he would let herself be carried away.

She was in pain because of the delivery, but her feelings for both men were changing from friendship into brotherhood, and from brotherhood into that forced desire that both made her feel.

Something inside her was changing, but she could not help it.

She was in Versailles. Better comitte a sin now that break her harmony with Chevalier, reached for her marriage´s future happiness and for her son.

Liselotte opened her eyes and watched as Philippe parted his lips little by little, introducing his tongue inside as if he were slowly drinking from a source of cold and exciting water.

But Liselotte could barely feel anything on her face, for her legs were opened by the silky hands of Chevalier, who kissed her almost flat belly, while Liselotte took the pillow of the bed with both hands, as if wanting to escape that sweet torture the one that both princes of darkness were subjecting her to.

 

While Chevalier pushed aside her underwear, Philippe stood behind his friend, stripping off his robe, and opened Chevalier's pants as if he were opening the wings of a butterfly.  
Then Chevalier took Liselotte and deposited her in the highest part of the bed, while Philippe penetrated him.

 

Philippe scratched his wife's legs, while Chevalier read Liselotte's innards sliding his tongue between her thighs again and again as if he were looking for something.

-Ah ...  
Liselotte's hands clung tightly to the head of the bed, while she and Chevalier writhed under the movements of Philippe and Chevalier himself.

Philippe marked the demonic rhythm of that spiral in which Chevalier immersed Liselotte for the first time, making her turn her head backwards, as her tongue and lips tasted the forbidden fruit of that first Eve whom Chevalier had sworn to hate.

Philippe kissed the ears of Chevalier, feeling his heat, and how his erection appeared like a flower blooming.  
Then the moment arrived.

-Oh my love, how I missed you-Philippe said to Chevalier, who left Liselotte pleading for more, while she was looking at them with pain.

Before everything changed, Philippe could read in his wife's face the broken innocence, the sacrifice but also the horrible pleasure that never forgave.  
-Please, please....

But Chevalier smiled and the devilsh smile did not let her any doubt. He looked Philippe with a lustful look and Philippe nodded. This time they won´t have mercy of her.

So Philippe bited Chevalier's lips, and in them he tested to Liselotte, before plunging into her completely, turning her his heat, and how his erection appeared like a flower blooming.  
Then the moment arrived.  
Philippe climbed like a cat between Liselotte's legs, who was turned by Chevalier tearing off her dress completely, while the Chevalier touch his man´s penis again, before let it sinks inside his wife, as she was divided for them, and Chevalier took her desire for her, yes for her, it was something incredible but that's the way it was, inside her buttocks.  
Liselotte wanted to scream but Chevalier's hand covered her mouth.  
-No, Your Highness, no...don´t be scandalous.

Both men made love to Liselotte while they kissed each other, drunk with an animal passion, transforming that poor victim of them into a faithful disciple, but subdued, in an angel fallen from grace, into one more than a just a man or a woman. For when Philippe moved like a bull over her, his blond lover took his place, while Philippe did it with him and left his back almost raw and Chevalier screamed:

-Do it again, again.  
Chevalier´s member was even more pleasant than her husband's. Chevalier's movements were circular and so soft that Liselotte could only say "No", "No" ... but for what would do it ? Between both, Chevalier was the most cruel lover, Philippe was the devil, but Chevalier was the true incubus who had perverted the Liselotte´s mind saying how this would end happening, this "party of passion" between the threer for seal their deal.

Would it never end? Were they human, or were they two insatiable demons? Liselotte closed her eyes and thought that she would die of love, of ecstasy. She left her body like that of a lifeless doll, but neither of those two demons let her die. They knew well how to have her alive, how to make God not even listen to her.

That meeting between panting, arms, kisses, blood, pain, shame, savagery, unnatural desires of men, of women, of war, of honor, of friendship, of family, of love was lost in the shadows of that interminable night, in the one that the climax took to the three that embraced without sheets moaned like cats in heat but loved like serpents.


End file.
